winxclubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Winx Club rp Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Just checking to see if you still frequent the Winx RP. Posted some stuff on there. So if you want to get the plot going, I'm totally willing to play some villains for ya. Awesome, what'd you have in mind? Okay. Those witches have a specific description? Belladonna could be one of them. Hmm, well, Bella's a lot like Poison Ivy, and would probably be the "brains" of the group. Maybe for the "Charm," a sound-themed witch/siren-type? Or for the leader, a black-hole themed witch? Possibly a cousin of Liza or something? I was thinking Lorelei for the singing one, after this one infamous rock on the bank of the Rhine. Keeping with the siren theme. And Eris for the other. You know, the goddess of chaos? Also, as for specialists... Would you mind playing one or two, so I can use Demetrius? He's fun. A huge jerkface, but fun. LanLan 21:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC)